princesslootpixelagainfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
There are 5 bosses in the game (SCREEN CAPS NEEDED!). The bosses appear on every 2nd level. Only 1-2 has 2 possible bosses, the others are all fixed. Using the Sahasrara rune in a room without the boss, will summon an Eyelo boss fight. First bosses Eyelo: A single large eye that moves in a diagonal line until collision with a wall then bounces, and occasionally shoots lasers along its x and y axis from the center of its pupil. Estimated HP: Cyclo twins: Two smaller eyes that move similarly to Eyelo, although they do not fire lasers. They have separate health bars Estimated HP: 200 per eye http://imgur.com/k5ni53fb Second boss The second level's boss is The Guardian, a large, golem-like creature. Gideon consists of three parts, his two fists and his face. His face is invulnerable until his two fists has been destroyed. When you walk under one of Gideon's fists, it will drop down on the ground and stay there for a few seconds.. Gideon's face will occasionally shoot down lasers to the ground, making it dangerous to walk under him. The best strategy to defeat Gideon is to run under him in the opposite direction of where he is going, dodging his fists. Estimated HP: Fists: Face: 150 Third boss The third level's boss is Cobra, a large snake, who you fight in a room full of fireball-spewing lava, and rocky platforms. Cobra will surface above certain platforms around the room, and although he doesn't attack you at all, the lava and fireballs are definitely something to watch out for. The trick to killing him is to wait until he surfaces, jump onto his pedestal and then attack him. Use of ranged weapons is highly advised. The Cobra itself has no way to damage you, you can stand right on top of him and you will not be damaged, so when you have no ranged weaponry available, you can just wait until the Cobra resurfaces on top of you and attack him a few times. Estimated HP: http://imgur.com/kwVUZkT Final boss The final boss is Dark Mage Gideon, the wizard that you can see when clicking on the "story" option in the main menu. He attack you in a few set cycles. In the first cycle, he splits himself into three Gideons, only one of them being real. If you attack a fake Gideon, it will vanish and fire out fire-projectiles around himself. If you attack the real Gideon, all of the remaining Gideon's attacks will be triggered. Once the real Gideon has been found, you can attack him a few times, before he disappears. Once he disappears, he will spawn a set of monsters you will have to kill, most commonly Ghosts or Fire Skull. (do not attack Gideon with poison, poisoning Gideon will make him spawn an insane amount om monsters, think 1 Eyelo and 2 sets of Cyclo Twins, making it almost impossible to defeat him) Defeating him will trigger the end cut scene. Estimated HP: 500 http://imgur.com/yLjnrkI Strategy First bosses Second boss Third boss Final boss Artifacts There are a few Artifacts which came in pretty handy when fighting bosses (besides from the obvious stat-boosting ones), namely Bob and Guitar Hero. With Bob, the first bosses become insanely easy, become they travel in a fixed line. Just place Bob where the Eye(s) is gonna land and land a nice 2x30 damage. For the second Boss, having Guitar Hero will do wonders, attacking the fists twice with Guitar Hero will be (almost) enough to kill them, leaving only the face. The third boss doesn't have any favorable Artifacts, because it has no way to damage you. You should never die versus The Cobra. Guitar Hero ones again comes in as a preferred artifact against Gideon. Because of it's AoE damage, it can target all Gideon's at once and one round of Guitar Hero is enough to instantly clear a room full of monsters. Using Guitar Hero 4 consecutive times is enough to defeat Gideon. Just make sure you have enough mana to keep using it!